halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
So Much For Being an Example
UNSC Infinity, Mess Hall The first hit look like it hurt. The second one, which snapped “Spartan” Thomas Jones head to the side, blood spurting as the lip busted, assuredly did. And that just made G043 grin. He and the other threes had a mixed reputation among the fours, some found them simply hard to interact with, and others outright disliked them. Jones was one of the latter group. Usually Jacob brushed off remarks made by the more indignant of the fours, he didn’t care what they said about him, but when Jones had pronounced that the threes were nothing more than insignificant suicide soldiers who had no purpose anymore since they couldn’t get massacred, G043 had snapped in the middle of Infinity’s mess. They could call him what they liked, but he was not going to stand for the sacrifices they’d made to be slandered in front of everyone. From the first punch the mess erupted and rushed to the fight, Jacob had known that would happen, and he hadn’t cared. “You little fuck!” The bleed four exclaimed, retaliating with a roundhouse to his side. The Gamma hadn’t anticipated a response at that speed, he’d forgotten they were augmented to. Wincing he staggered back then surged forward. Ducking under a swipe at his head he propelled himself into Jones, taking the man to the metal floor. Rising up a punch caught Jacob’s jaw, and he retaliated in kind. As the crowd grew, some trying to intervene, some just watching, Jacob didn’t hear a word, his senses were clouded with anger and adrenaline. With a quick movement of his head he avoided another punch and instead of striking for the face he struck jones squarely in the throat. The move had been dirty, and Jacob knew it. It was the kind of move Mendez screamed at him for, ran him until he puked, and then told him how his brother hadn’t been like that. Jacob had met his brother once after the age of three months, and he hadn’t even recognized Jacob. He could hear Mendez now, bellowing at him to stop ‘playing with his food’ as he smashed Jones’ head into the floor and snapped his nose with a punch. ”Your brother kept it quick.” Oh they’d get quick. Instantly Jones hacked as Jacob paused, his hands snapping to his throat as blood ran down his face. Jacob cocked back his arm like a loaded gun, and one swift blow he hammered the four. Jones head bounced off the ground as he went limp, slipping out of consciousness. Jacob grinned for just a moment, then the rest of Fireteam Mountain came for him. *** UNSC Infinity, Brig “Come on Jacob, I expected better from you.” G043 rolled his eyes, he knew what was expected. He also knew it was a load of shit that the captain of the Infinity himself was in the brig to talk to him, something virtually unheard of to the various fours locked up for poor behavior. “Captain Lasky, with all due respect you didn’t even know my name until Roger told you. How can you expect anything of me?” “Becau-“ “Because I’m a three.” The captain let out sigh, looking down at his feet as Jacob leaned back against the wall. He’d taken a few hits, not from Jones, who’d been out of it after the shot to his throat, but from the rest of Fireteam Mountain who’d jumped in after their comrade was incapacitate. Now they were incapacitated too. Putting a Gamma SPARTAN’s back against the wall was a mistake you only made once. Still, Jacob had several bruises and scrapes, nothing serious but it was still notable, and still hurt. Lasky looked to Jacob and pursed his lips, thinking hard about what to say to the SPARTAN. “Palmer wants you court martialed, Jacob.” The former naval aviator informed him then took a breath as he twiddled his thumbs. “Fuck Palmer.” Jacob retorted bluntly, ignoring Lasky as he frustratedly placed a hand to his head. “I mean if she’s offering!” Called out someone several cells down, coaxing a small laugh out of both of the men. “She does, but I need you aboard. Fireteam Mayan has more than proved itself a useful asset, and I don’t know if it can continue to be one without you at the helm Jacob, and Palmers ideal replacement for the team was a hardass former ODST. Which I felt was wrong for a variety of reasons.” Lasky continued, trying to connect with the three and at least partially succeeding. Though admittedly he thought the sailing analogy was stupid. Instead of making a remark G043 simply nodded in understanding, eliciting a smirk from the captain. “You’re in here for three days, I’ve got Palmer talked down. One more slip though…” “Understood, sir.”